Love Hidden deep in the heart
by Stella-Sutera
Summary: Just enjoy reading it! (I have no idea what should I write for summary) hehe...
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

1 year has passed since the aliens return to their own planet. The mew mew now has an even stronger enemy... "sigh..."Pudding sighed while holding a candy drop. "I will always believe..that.. Taru-taru will come back!"She's gazing at stars at that , a familiar voice was heard by her ears. "Taru-Taru?"no one was there."I guess i just hoped too much huh?Maybe Taru-Taru is not going back after all...well,It's time to sleep!" the clock showed it is 9.30 p.m. already.

-The Next Day -

Pudding woke up as usual and prepared everything for her siblings then take HeiCha to -A/N: some king of daycare i think... , She goes to work as usual and be her cheerful self. But this day, She can't help but thinking about Taruto all the time. When she is washing the dishes, Taruto's face just appeared on the plate..."Taru-Taru!" "huh?"Ichigo who heard pudding's screaming just walked to her and said "Pudding,they're not her anymore...the aliens.." "oh yeah, sorry onee-chan, for surprising you like that.." "maybe They'll come someday later, now cheer up!" "uh..ok!Pudding will do the best!" "That's the spirit!" suddenly Lettuce randomly appeared out of nowhere. "Lettuce, you surprised me!"yelled Ichigo. "I'm terribly sorry Ichigo-san,"apologized Lettuce."What are you fools fooling about?get back to work!"Ordered Ryou with a high tone. "Who are you calling a fool?!"Ichigo was really mad "If you think I'm not calling you a fool, then why are you angry? That just means you're baka!"Ryou replied with no loosing desire, "Geez... I'm gonna kill you! –not really..-" "wah..Ichigo onee-chan has turned into a grumpy old hag!" just at that very moment...Ichigo glared with a pair of really creepy eyes.. "PUDDING!"screamed Ichigo "wuaa...Run!"The customers heard Pudding and quickly run finally the job ended

After the job has ended...

"alright then time to pick up HeiCha~!"Pudding has gotten her mood up to happiness again. But, when she arrived... "Ehh?! HeiCha has gone home already?!"Something weird is going on here... could it be...Pudding's fiance? "Someone picked up HeiCha before, not to be impolite..but, his clothes are a bit weird..." "weird clothes?uh.. does He have pigtails, long ears and cute face?" "yes,yes, uh...maybe"answered the woman. Could it'd be... "Taru-Taru?! Thank you sensei!" _"Is he? Could he be...Taru-Taru?!" _*hosh hosh hosh* At last Pudding reached her house's door and opened it. "Okairinasai, onee-chan!" "Everyone...wait, where is HeiCha?" "I thought She's with you.."One of her 4 brothers told her. "No, Sshe isn't in the daycare and sensei told me that She has gotten home already," "Maybe She's kidnapped!"another one insisted about it. "What?!" "nah..just kidding, your friend had taken her home, she's taking a bath right now" LonCha told her and her brothers laughed altogether. "you guys tricked me... oh well i'm gonna see, K?" "K!" her brothers replied. When She reached the door of the bathroom, She heard HeiCha "Onii-chan, why are you wearing funny clothes?" Pudding opened the door wide and tears fell from her eyes. "Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried tears of joy. "Long time no see, at last I see you crying," said Taruto. "I am crying tears of joy na no da!" –After The Bath-

Pudding was so happy, her tears could fill buckets. "hmph, I only come here for candy drops!"lied Taruto. "Eh? What do you mean?"Pudding asked. "I had told you before,right? 'I might come back for some candy drop!', Don't you remember?"answered Taruto. "hm? Oh... so you still remember that promise na no da!, anyway, is Kisshu-nii-chan and Pai onii-chan here too?" "yep"answered Taruto shortly. "where are they?"asked Pudding "Kisshu is in Ichigo's house and Pai is...I have no idea,"answered Taruto. "well then why are you here?" another question came out of Pudding's mouth. "I-I only... I only followed Kisshu! T-That's all! And I heard you have a stronger enemy now! I want to fight with you!"Taruto blushed a little bit. "I mean..I want to... defeat him! Or maybe her...That doesn't matter!" "Really? Then, You don't want to meet me?" "Of course I want!" Taruto closed his mouth with his hands. " I meant..n-no way! Who wants to meet a bratty little kid like you?!" Pudding giggle a little because Taruto blushed at that time.

-After the dinner-

"Taru-Taru, where are you gonna stay?" asked Pudding after the dinner. " well... I'm bored at the ship, so.. I'm going to stay here... but that's only a MAYBE!" "I don't mind you stay..I'll be happy about that!"

-Only narator-

Narator (Me):They're still kids and don't know what's the feeling that has been sleeping deep down in their heart

-Morning Time-

Another day has started, the first thing Pudding did was... "Taru-Taru wake up na no da~!"Taruto woke up but pretended that He's still sleeping. "I'm going to work, you may join if you want to na no da," whispered got out of the room and woke up everyone else then do the usual things She always do everyday. Taruto wanted to help, so He got off the bed and went outside the room. "Hone—" Taruto quickly shut his mouth _"what was I talking about?! I almost embrassed myself!" _"Oh!Taru-Taru! You're awake already! Breakfast is on the table na no da~" "Oh,Okay, Thanks," _"She's so cute—wait what was I thinking about?!" _

-At the dining table-

"Itadakimasu!"everyone started eating. Here's what in Taruto's Mind _"She cooks really well,She will make a good wi—now, what am I thinking about?!" _"Uh, Pudding...Y-You really cook well!" "Thank you Taru-Taru na no da!"

-Writer-

That Morning, Taruto has been thinking a lot,huh? What's happening to him? Is it love?

Find Out In The Next Chapter that I'm gonna publish later! I might update in a really long time because I have school, loadz of homework, Tests and tutorials. I also do not open my laptop that often because i always play my Tablet.

Sorry for bad grammar and bad plot of story, I'm still a kid and I'm Indonesian alright! But don't underestimate kids, because even kids might experience love, Thanks For Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

[Type text]

After eating breakfast, Pudding goes to the daycare with HeiCha and work at Cafe Mew Mew like usual. _"Urgh.. I hate myself today!What's wrong with me?!Maybe Pai and Kisshu were right... I'm in love with that girl!W-Wait, Let's not take conclusions first... Urgh... I just don't get it!"_ Taruto was thinking really hard that time. He thought of this _"I think I'm gonna die of boredom at this moment, What could Pudding be doing right now?W-Wait! Why did I think of her again? Oh well, Maybe I could see if She's enjoying her time! Maybe She's suffering right now! Hehe," _Taruto might just said that, but, deep down in his heart, He only wanted to meet Pudding. Taruto teleported to one of the windows in the cafe and saw Pudding. It looked like Pudding was having so much fun and enjoying her time working. "geez,I'm just not coming in the right time!" yelled Taruto. Pudding heard him and looked for him "Taru-Taru?" She found him at one of the windows near to her. Taruto realized Pudding had found him, He was about to teleport when Pudding hold his arms and said "Taru-Taru don't leave! I missed you! Everyday, every night I was always gazing at the stars, waiting and waiting for you, Now that you had came back... I don't ever want you to leave anymore!" Pudding's tears almost fell down when Taruto said "Ba-kaa! I'm only going to go back to your home!" "Eh? Really?" "Of course! Now let go of my hand!" "Pudding! There you are! We must transform now!" "Why?" asked Pudding. "Because of that,"Said Ichigo while pointing at a giant black wolf. "Oh.. MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!" "Hmph... I'm going to help too!"

-After defeating the enemy-

"Good job everyone," said Ryo "You too Taruto," continued him. "Sure," said Taruto. "Hey everyone, I just made a new cake, would you like to try some?" "Of course!" Ichigo replied Keichiro happily. "You always eat so much cakes, that's why you're fat and VULGAR," said Mint, "WHAT?! THERE IS NO CONNECTION BETWEEN EATING WITH VULGAR!" Ichigo yelled at Mint "But there is a connection between fat and eating, right?" Mint said that with a calm face "You're a wicked witch Mint!" "Hey, don't fight alright?" there appears a beautiful woman behind them and suddenly dissapeard. "There was a beautiful lady behind Mint onee-chan and Ichigo onee-chan," Pudding pointed at where the woman dissapeared. " She might be... Hekuba, the queen of Troy Kingdom," "Never heard of her before..." Zakuro who has been silent all this time suddenly said something. "Is She from the greek mythology?" Lettuce who knows much asked Ryo. "Yup," "wow... Lettuce onee-chan know so much!" "thank you Pudding,"Lettuce thank Pudding and gave her a smile.

-After that...-

"hmm... where's Taru-Taru?" "I'm right here!" Taruto teleported behind her. "Oh, there you are! Uh... s-sorry for the misunderstood before..." "T-That's fine..." They both blushed. When they entered Pudding's house, "Onee-chan I'm starving!" "Onee-chan, why are you late?" "Were you dating Onii-chan?" "W-What do you mean?!" They both said that altogether. "A-Anyway, Onee-chan is going to make dinner now! Sorry for being late!" "And, and, Onii-cha—I mean I'm going to... watch TV!" but they both went to the wrong ways, bumped to each other and ended up kissing, Taruto was on Pudding. Taruto quickly got up and lend a hand for Pudding while blushing "G-get up, how long are you gonna stay like that?" "S-sorry,"said Pudding while getting up with Taruto's help. "T-that's fine, It's only an accident, It's not your fault, It's ours," "Yeah, I guess you're right Taru-Taru!". "_I actually don't mind staying in that position...But Taru-Taru might get upset,"_ _"Will Pudding hate me now? Nah, She's always so cheerful, and She is never sad,"_ That's what Taruto think, but Pudding had always been suffering from waiting for him. "A-Anyway I'm going to cook now!" "Yay!" Her siblings cheered and waited for their dinner. Taruto said that He would be watching TV, but, He was actually watching Pudding. Pudding had known that Taruto had been watching her, but, She didn't care anyway. "Dinner's ready!" "Hooray!" the siblings were sitting and ready for dinner. "Itadakimasu!" all of them including Taruto of course said it altogether.

-After the dinner-

Pudding quickly ran into her room and.. what did She do? She wrote something in her diary

-The diary entry-

_Dear diary, I had always been thinking of Taru-Taru as a friend, but that is until Taru-Taru came back, After his comeback, I felt something different about him, He hasn't changed a lot... but, my feelings for him somehow changed... What is this feeling?this warm feeling... _-The diary entry before that-

_Dear diary, Taru-Taru came back to earth!and he's staying for the night! Something is a bit different from him though... It's not him, It's me..Why?_

-Back to story-

Pudding read all her diary entries, and 75% of them were about Taruto. She didn't realize that Taruto had been behind her all the time and read her diary entries. _"S-She... She actually loved me?!I want.. to.. tell her... my feelings... but I'm just... I'm just not good at it..." _Taruto's mouth were opened wide, suddenly, Pudding prayed _"Dear God, I need you to tell me what are these feelings I have for Taru-Taru...Please..." _Taruto also prayed "_Dear God, I know you are human's God, but, I want you to hear my prayer too, please help so that I could tell Pudding that I.. I.. I love her!"_ Taruto quickly teleported to the guest room that Pudding has prepared for him.. He just lay on the bed, thinking... _"why did I say that I love her? That I love that girl... Pudding... No! That's not true! I'm NOT thinking about her... I am NOT thinking about her..." _Then He slept because, It's just too much for him to take!

-Writer-

Yeah,yeah I know, It sucks, but at least you can read it,right? Sorry for the grammar, As I told you before, I'm a kid :P but that's why I like writing fanfictions, so that I can use my own imagination, because, you know, Children... I'm gonna update soon even if you don't like the fanfic... that's why You should give me advices!


	3. Chapter 3

After a good night sleep, Taruto was back to normal, and He's going to go back to his ship in a week. "Pudding, I want you to know.. that.. I love You... Argh! That's too common!" He was only practicing (Me: Raise your hands if you thought He was confessing to Pudding!) "Wait.. Why the hell did I practice for this?!" (me: because I wrote about it -_- ) _"What's happening to me? Is this what they said love? They said it's a really good feeling! But.. They lied! It hurts so much that I can't tell this to Pudding. It's like my heart just can't take it anymore, it just can't stand it anymore...I want to tell her.. right now, but, what if She rejects me? Argh... I can't stop thinking about her! Now that i had met her, I thought I would forget her, but She just stuck into my mind..." _Taruto was crying but He stopped when He heard Pudding's footstep, He thought Pudding would ask him questions on why He is crying and the problems will just get longer. "Taru-Taru!Breakfast is ready na no da!" "haaaai...(yeeees...)" _"I should tell her that I'm going to go back to the ship and start researching again next week,I don't actually want to, but... I must.."_ Taruto came downstairs to eat with Pudding and her siblings. Taruto actually wanted to tell Pudding about it but... Pudding is in such a good mood that day... "Pudding... actually, I.. am... I am... going to... uh... I'm going to do your chores!" _"oops.."_ (me: Pudding has loadz of chores y'know? ._.) "Really?" Pudding's eyes sparkled, Taruto cannot say 'No', but he couldn't do all the chores by himself, but He answered "Yes, I will" "Yay! Taruto's the best!" Taruto tried to smile at his own mistake. When Pudding left Taruto, Kisshu appeared and teased him "Looks like someone is trying to be ' ', huh?" "W-what do you mean? I only want to help because She has so many chores.. that's all!" "are you sure?" Kisshu continued to tease taruto again, "oh alright! I admit it! I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT-THAT PUDDING!" "haha, I knew it!" "so.. have you told her that You love her?" continued Kisshu. "N-not just yet... It's not like I know those kind of things! It's too dull," Taruto blushed.

-When Pudding arrived home-

"I'm back.." nobody answered... "It's so silent here..." She walked,searching for the others, She found Taruto and her siblings were sleeping in front of the TV that hasn't been turned off yet. Pudding giggled a little _"Taru-Taru is so cute when He's sleeping... I think I'm gonna wake up my siblings and tell them to get into their own rooms..." _Pudding tried to be silent but She fell because of the carpet and fell onto Taruto, Pudding realised that Taruto was going to wake up and pretended She was sleeping all the time. Taruto thought Pudding was sleeping and hugged her then whispered to her ears _"wake up, I'm starving to death!"_ "Ah, Taru-Taru knew that I was awake na no da..." "Of course I know!" "Hey,Chincha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, Heicha! Wake up! Your sister is here!" Taruto woke them up. "hmm? Onee-chan! I want food!" said Chincha who was awake first. "I haven't cook just yet na no da. I'm going to cook now na no da!"

-After everyone WAS awake and eaten their dinner-

Everyone thanked for the dinner. "That was good, Pudding," "hehe, thanks Taru-Taru na no da!" "I-I mean, at least it was edible!" Taruto blushed. Taruto went back to his room and regreted what happened "Argh, I can't tell her about this feeling... and I'm going to back for some stupid research later... If there really is a God that is worshiped by the Shinto, then I would ask some courage,". "I guess I'm going to just chat with Pudding..."

-Taruto's chat with Pudding-

Taruto teleported to the living room and found Pudding. "Hey, Pudding, I'm bored, can we talk about something?" "Uh...sure na no da!"

*Extra*(Note:This time Ichigo and Minto will be the ones who appeared~) -

"Why are you in a really lovey-dovey mood today?"Minto asked Ichigo. "Actually..." Ichigo told everything to Minto, "Oh, so that's why," "isn't it the sweetest thing ever?" "not really, I have never experienced love, except for my onee-sama, She's perfect...She's..."Minto started daydreaming, Ichigo left her and... "But you know what is the best of her? Huh, I-CHI-GO! How dare you left me while I'm talking!" Minto searched for Ichigo and found out Ichigo's in the storage, all ALONE in the dark storage. Minto pretended as if She didn't know Ichigo was there and said "gee, It's so DARK in here, I guess Ichigo isn't here after all," Ichigo giggled a little. "Oh well, I guess I'd better leave, rumors said that there are 3 ghosts right here, Daia, Diana and Devini," said Minto, scaring Ichigo. "g-g-ghost!" She came out of her hideout and ran crazily "I hate ghosts! I really hate them!" She ran to the toilet, passing by Pudding who is next to Lettuce "What's up with Ichigo onee-chan?" "S-Saa... (D-don't know...)" answered Lettuce.

Me! (^o^)/

Minna-san, Konnichiwa! O genki desu ka? Gomen ne for long updating, I have loads of homeworks and I'm gonna have midtest soon, starting on 7 October-11 October, Na no da...

Argh... Mandarin is too hard desu! Sports is also very hard! (I'm not really athletic and I am better in academics .)

Please give me advice... T.T Because...

-My grammar is so bad

-the storyline is messy

-I'm begging you advices

-What am I talking about now?! O.o

Mr. Good Grammar : You need detention!

Me: Ahh!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Everyone~! (^-^)/

Actually I had just experienced something in my school, but I will tell it in the end of the story!

Previous Chapter...

"_Hey Pudding, I'm bored! Let's talk about something!" "Uh..Sure! na no da!"_

"What are we gonna talk about na no da?" _"Gah! I told her that I want to chat with her, but, I don't even know what to talk about!" _"What shall we talk about na no da?" "Um, well, actually..." Taruto thought again. _"Hmm... this might be a good chance for me to confess to her and tell her a bout the research!" _ "A-Actually, Pudding, about you... I—" Pudding's siblings ran down the stairs. "Onee-chan! Onii-chan! Let's play a game!" "O-Okay na no da," _"There goes my chance..." _ "Come on Taru-Taru!" "S-Sure!". And so they played for 2 hours and were so tired, They slept. Taruto dreamt of the past...

"_Wait... Are you going home Taru-Taru?" (Pudding)_

"_Pudding... Yeah, I don't have anything to do on a planet like this," (Taruto)_

"_At least I feel good... Because I'll never have to see you again," (Pudding)_

_Pudding kissed Taruto and gave him a candy drop._

"_WHA-?" (Taruto)_

"_It's a candy drop, It's yours. I'll gave you this and this, all of these. Because.. well, so, so, I don't want to make this goodbye," (Pudding)_

"_Um, well then.. I might come back again to get another candy drop!" (Taruto)_

_-End of Dream-_

Taruto woke up and found himself being in the wrong room, He was in Pudding's room. "Eh? Did I just saw Taru-Taru?" Taruto was panic when He heard Pudding saying that. "No, This is your dream~~~~" "Really? It looked real though," Pudding went back to her sleep. "Phew, I must tell her about my feelings and the research... It's only a few days away... Maybe I should get advices from Kisshu..." Taruto teleported to where Kisshu was by warping. "Yo, back already? Have you told your monkey-girl about the boring research and your L-O-V-E?" "Cih, That's what I came here for, to ask your stupid advices," "If you said It's stuoid then you won't need them, right?" "That kind of makes sense... wait—this isn't what we're supposed to talk about! Geez... just tell me already!" "That's easy peasy, you just need to go and tell her! What's so hard about that?" "Do you really think it's easy?! It's hard" "ssh.. If you say that that is impossible or hard... I will make you confess right away," "whatever, quit chit-chatting and start teaching!" "Okay! Hmm... have you tried telling her to go to a room all alone and opened her clothes then—" "I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT, PERVERT!" "That's what I'm planning to go to Ichigo, hoho..." "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" "Oh yeah, Have you tried... chit-chatting with her? Then suddenly just confess to her?" "I tried that already but Pudding's siblings interrupted!" "well then, just do it when her siblings were asleep, -_-" "Oh yeah! Thanks!" when Taruto was about to teleport back... "Wait!" "What?" "Nothing is free these days, that's what humans said, give me something for giving you an advice," "That means you want to help someone so that you can obtain something! That's not good!" "Huh?" _"W-Why did I sound like Pudding?"_ "Anyway, I'm going back to Earth!"

-Teleported \(^w^)-

Taruto thought that He should confess at night time, so, He waited and Everyone was asleep excluding Taruto of course. So, He woke up and teleported to Pudding's room right away. "Pudding, wake up." "W-What is it Taru –Taru na no da?" "I-I need to talk to you!" "Okay na no da!" "Do you remember when I told you 'I never really hated you'? "Of course na no da!" "Well, I actually was telling the truth," "I know na no da!" "R-Really?! Well, actually, I never realised about this feeling to you...but.. I actually... I... actually... I... L-l-l-love... You!" Taruto confessed his feelings and kissed Pudding immediately. "T-Taru-Taru... I love you too!" Pudding hugged Taruto and Taruto hugged back. _"Now I know what this feeling is na no da! It's... It's... Love!"_

To be continued in Volume 2 (If I make it, It will be in a diffrent title desu wa~!

-My mystery story in school-

So, I was walking to the dining room and was walking with Clarissa and Tasya and I asked Clarissa "Where's Varren?" "Yeah, Varren is usually with you, right?" asked Tasya. "I don't know where She is..." Then, I saw 3 girls, heading to 's office and I thought It was Celine, Varren, and Aline. "There They are!" I said. "Oh yeah," said my friends. Then we went left to the dining room and saw Varren, bringing her lunch box and said Hello to us. "But, you were..." When we looked back, those 3 girls weren't there anymore. We were curios about this and we started to eat. Then, Celine came to the dining room with Jessica and her friends, Then, My friends and I asked "Celine, did you go to 's office just now?" "No, I cam from class with Jessica and the others," Celine answered "Yeah," Jessica added. "But then, Who was the people that we just saw?" We were all very confused. "Let's ask ," I suggested. "Okay," both of them agreed. After lunch, we went to 's office and I realized that the gate from elementary school to the teacher, principal and 's office was locked, but, They went straight, If they passed the Junior High School, then, we could have seen their face, but, we could only see their hair that time. Then, we reached the office and asked wether there were 3 girls coming there before or no. But, said no to our question. Is it our hallucination? But usually, if it's hallucination, only 1 person can see it, but Adriel, saw them too. "Is it a ghost? Or, what? Could It be that we mistake them for our friends? But Clarissa said that their shoes were same. What Could It be? ._.?


End file.
